loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Anzu Masaki
' ' Anzu Masaki is the lifelong friend and love interest of Yugi Muto in Yu-Gi-Oh. In the American anime she is known as Tea Gardner. Biography Anzu and Yugi have similar interests such as games and theme park rides. When Jonouchi and Honda (Joey and Tristan) used to bully Yugi, Anzu stood up for him, knowing that both of them were too chivalrous to fight a girl. When Yugi awakens Yami Yugi and manages to turn Jonouchi and Honda into friends, Anzu's role as Yugi's protector dimisishes and her character becomes a damsel in distress-type. She one day dreams of moving to America and becoming a dancer. Anzu has a reputation for giving speeches about the power of friendship. While she sometimes finds it annoying having hormone-fuelled teenage boys such as cocky Jonouchi and hot-headed Honda as friends with Yugi being the only one of the three with any sense, she wouldn't trade them in for the world... and would even risk her own life to protect them. Romances Yugi Muto Yugi has had a long-standing crush on Anzu. Jonouchi picked up on this after suggesting that she might be dating someone, which got Yugi all flustered. Anzu seems to have some inkling that Yugi might like her as more than a friend, but due to the love triangle they're in she keeps her distance. When Yugi offered to give Anzu some time alone with his other self, she held Yugi's hand and told him she likes him the way he is. Their relationship isn't really expanded upon after this. Yami Yugi Anzu fell in love with Yami Yugi after he saved her life. She didn't know that the two Yugis were the same person as she had only heard his voice the first few times they encountered. When Anzu found out that Yami Yugi was Yugi's dark side, she tried getting into more trouble so she could spend more time with him. Anzu soon realised that this was hurting Yugi's feelings, so she decides to just stay friends for the time being. According to a love tester, Yami Yugi would be a better match for Anzu than Yugi. After Yami Yugi prepared to ascend to the afterlife, Anzu was visibly upset at watching him go. Kokurano Kokurano was a charlatan fortune-teller who was also a vicious lech. When Anzu let him read her palm, he told her she would meet the man of her dreams later that day. Soon Kokurano realised that Anzu was in love with someone else, so he altered his prediction so that Anzu wouldn't meet the man she was hoping to meet, but would swoon before a new man. With that, he drugged Anzu. Yami Yugi then challenged Kokurano to a duel and left him in a similar state. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Villain's Crush Category:Childhood Friend Category:Love Triangle Category:Love at First Sight Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest